pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Togepi
|evointo=Togetic |gen=Generation II |species=Spike Ball Pokémon |body=12 |type=Fairy |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=3.3 lbs. |metweight=1.5 kg |ability=Hustle Serene Grace |dw=Super Luck |color=White |male=87.5 |evo= }} Togepi (Japanese: トゲピー Togepii) is a -type (formerly -type) Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Togepi is a Pokémon who appears to not have fully hatched out of its shell yet; only its head and stubby hands and feet appear out of its egg's shell. The parts of its body that appear are a pale, cream color, whereas the shell is predominantly white. Togepi's shell also has red and blue markings, shaped as triangles. Its head has five spikes that appear to form a crown. Its eyes are small, black, and oval-shaped. Evolution Togepi evolves into Togetic when leveled up with max friendship, whom, in turn, will evolve into Togekiss in Generation IV onwards when exposed to a Shiny Stone. Games Togepi's movepool is rather limited, making it difficult to train. It is not considered to be a very strong, competitive Pokémon, and is mostly adored due to its appearance. It will evolve into Togetic once it reaches maximum happiness. Togepi appears from the Poké Ball item in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Like Clefairy, Togepi uses Metronome, but unlike Clefairy, the resultant attacks cause status effects in the area around Togepi (Freeze, Burying, Flower on Head, Sleep), with the exception of one rare attack, where Togepi blackens out the screen for a few seconds (Night Shade) which can cause mass chaos, especially on moving levels or boss fights. It is also an unlockable trophy. Game info Game locations Side game Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 175 |gldspr = G 175 front.png |slvspr = S 175 front.png |cryspr = C 175 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 175 front.png |emeraldspr = E 175 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 175 front.png |dpspr = DP 175 front.png |ptspr = Pt 175 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 175 front.png |bwspr = Togepi BW.gif |b2w2spr = Togepi BW.gif |xyspr = Togepi XY.gif |xysprs = Togepi Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Togepi XY.gif |orassprs = Togepi Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Togepi Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Togepi Back Shiny XY.gif}} In the TCG Although being a classified as baby Pokémon Togepi has made appearances as a colorless, basic stage Pokémon. Togepi has appeared in the following expansions: * Neo Genesis * Neo Destiny * Southern Island Series * Aquapolis * EX: Hidden Legends * EX: Team Rocket Returns * EX: Dragon Frontiers As well as being a promo card in the Southern Island Series, Togepi was also available as a promo card from Coro Coro. Appearances Anime In Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon in the anime, Ash discovers an egg in the ancient ruins at Grandpa Canyon. They carry this egg around until the episode Who Gets To Keep Togepi?. At that point Ash's Pokédex doesn't know about Togepi and it says more to be discovered about it. In DP142 In Where No Togepi Has Gone Before! an evil (or a "Naughty") female Togepi wanders around Team Rocket's new hideout and cause a lot of mischief for Team Rocket and Ash, Dawn, and Brock. She plays pranks, using Attract to manipulate Pikachu, Piplup, Croagunk, and Meowth (Jessie's Yanmega is unaffected due to her being female) to steal Team Rocket's space rocket. Brock's Happiny manages to snap them of her. Happiny and Togepi get ready to duel each other when the rocket is hit by Rayquaza's Hyper Beam. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Team Rocket, and their Pokémon work together to stabilize the rocket, but Happiny and Togepi's fight causes it to fall again. Togepi uses Psychic to save herself as well as everyone on board, landing the rocket safely. Togepi tells the others (via Meowth translating for her) that she is tired and is going home to rest. The Togepi leaves as the rocket explodes, skipping away innocently. She is seen at the end of the episode making her sinister face. She reappeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade airing along with Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice. She is possibly the Togepi in her cute form in Unova. Trainers With A Togepi * Misty * Princess Sara * Serena Petting Spots * Favored Spot: * Disfavored Spot: Trivia * If Pokémon Gold and Silver are played through normally, Togepi generally hatches either slightly before the player reaches Goldenrod City or while they are still there. * Despite being the Spike Ball Pokemon, it can't learn Spikes, Toxic Spikes, Spiky Shield or Spike Cannon. * In the anime, when Ash first checks Togepi in his pokedex, it refers to Togepi simply as an "Egg Pokemon". ** This could mean that Togepi was originally going to be part of the Egg Pokemon species, rather than the Spike Ball species. *** The only pokemon that are Egg Pokemon are Exeggcute, and Chansey,. Name origin Togepi's name is derived from the Japanese "toge", meaning "spike" (referring to the top of this Pokémon's head), and "pii", the sound a chick or small bird makes. Gallery 175Togepi_OS_anime.png 175Togepi_OS_anime_2.png 175Togepi_OS_anime_3.png 175Togepi_Dream.png 175Togepi_Pokemon_Stadium.png 175Togepi_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Togepi trophy SSBM.png|Togepi’s trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Togepi trophy SSBB.png Togepi trophy SSBWU.png Togepi-GO.png Togepi Charm.png Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut